


The Twisted Road to Heaven

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels vs Demons, Dimensions, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Supernatural - Freeform, TV Show Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellah Warren doesn't lead the most exciting life and she's accepted it. That is until one day she's hit by a truck and wakes up in the Winchesters' bunker! Apparently, she's the only one who can help them get back all the demons and angels that have been sent to other dimensions. Angel training, Prophet love affairs, Deals with the King of Hell, Brotherly competitions- What else could a girl ask for? *nervous laughter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a What?!

There I was, driving down Monroe Street, when my phone chimed, alerting me that I had received a message. I glanced at it, and then back at the road. Traffic wasn't too busy that day so I picked up my phone and began my reply, every so often averting my eyes back to the road. I was almost done informing my foster brother, Felix that I could definitely meet him tomorrow for lunch, when I was sideswiped by a semi truck. I don’t remember the pain. I don’t even remember the impact. It was almost as if I was removed from the situation right before the truck made contact with my car.

Now, you can lecture me all you want about how idiotic it was to text while driving, but you know what? It's not going to change anything. And to be completely honest, nothing you could say would make me change my mind. If I had the chance to redo it, knowing what would happen, I would still choose to pick up the phone and respond to the text message. And I'd even go as far to say that it was the best thing I've ever done in my life.  
Sure, after I woke up I was rushed into a confusing world that, at the beginning, I wanted no part of. But I grew to understand it, why I was there and through all the bad things that happened, I stuck with it and it led me to the best day of my life.

Let's not skip to the ending; I'd hate to spoil everything. So let's backtrack and start right after the crash, shall we?  
I went from spinning out of control, to lying perfectly still on the bed. That's right, a bed. Dazed and confused, I sat up slowly and looked around. My vision was a bit blurry, like I was tired, so I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. My head was pounding, like dozens of tiny drums were beating to an inaudible rhythm.  
Moments later my vision was back and I wasn't sure what to look at first. Guns were on the walls in front of me; on the shelves behind me knives were stacked one on top of another. I rubbed my eyes once more. I was just in a car accident, I could be-

The accident.

So where was I? This didn't look like a hospital unless-

Well unless I was dead. But this didn't look like where you went when you died, or I should say what it should look like. Maybe it was Hell.

No. Not Hell. I couldn't be in Hell. I didn't do anything to deserve to be here.  
Well there was that one time...

Okay, so maybe I was in Hell.

The sound of footsteps coming toward me interrupted my thoughts. What would come through that door? Some abomination, a demon, Satan himself maybe? I wondered what Satan liked to be called; did he like Satan, or did he prefer Lucifer? I guess I could always ask. What did Satan even look like? Was he the stereotypical red monster with horns protruding from his head? Or was he the classy version: slim, black haired, temptation in a suit?

I prepared myself for whatever might come through the door as I heard the steps stop and the door knob turn. The door opened and in came tall man. A tall, half-naked man.  


He turned to me and stiffened a bit. His green eyes were breathtaking, and made my stomach muscles clench. I didn’t even know humans could have eyes that beautiful. Speaking of stomach muscles, his were defined, and in short, perfect. He had a tattoo on his chest, a small one. Dear God, was it a pentagram? Did I just wake in a cult’s headquarters?  


Do cults even have headquarters?  


Focus Ellah.  


I had just woken up in some cult follower’s/ psychopath serial killer’s bedroom. What the hell was I going to do?  


He reached behind him and in one swift movement, splashed me with water and slashed my arm with a blade.  


I snapped out of my thoughts and cried out. "Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry. I-I don’t know how I got here. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”  


"Hey, hey. Calm down—I was just checking," he said setting the knife and flask down on the drawer behind him.  


"Checking for what?" I sniffed, looking down at my bleeding arm.  


"Nothing. What are you doing in my room?" He asked eying me up and down, still on edge. He handed me a t-shirt from off the dresser; I pressed it to my wound.  


"I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up in here. I think I’m dead… I don’t know. I got hit by a truck and then woke up here.” I paused and thought a moment. The man’s eyes were open wide. “I don’t even think that makes sense. Can someone wake up dead?” My eyes landed on his tattoo again. “Oh god and now… and now I’m in some cult headquarters—assuming that cults have those—and-“  


He held his hand up, silencing me. “I’m not in a cult.” My eyes were still glued to his tattoo. He looked down. “This?” He pointed to it. “This is not a cult thing. It’s— something else.” I looked up at him slowly. “You’re not in a cult?” I asked looking around the room.  


“Not a murderer either.”  


I nodded, and then softly asked. “Is this Hell?”  


He smiled and— my God— it was the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. "Hell? Sweetheart I've been to Hell and this ain't it. "  


I sat up. "But,” I paused giving him the time to insert his name.  


"Dean," he interjected.  


"Dean,” I smiled softly. "I died. So if I’m not in Hell then I'm in Heaven right?" I asked.  


He laughed this time. "No, Heaven is not here. You're not dead either. Trust me, you're perfectly alive."  


I thought about this for a moment, accepting it, and then asked, "Hey, you got a phone?"  


He nodded and grabbed a pair pants off the floor, reached into the pocket and pulled out a smart phone. He handed it to me.  


I grabbed it and began to dial Felix's number. If I wasn't dead I wanted to make sure he knew I had been kidnapped.  


He grunted. "You mind?” He said motioning toward his towel and then the pair pants.  


"I was here first," I said holding the phone up to my ear.  


"I live here.” He said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and listened to the ringing.  


"Hello?" Someone on the other end answered, but it wasn't Felix—this voice is deeper. Maybe it was one of his colleagues.  


"Hi, this is Ellah, Felix's sister. Do you think-"  


"Excuse me, who?" He interrupted.  


"Ellah," I repeated. "Felix Warren's sister."  


"Sorry ma'am. There's no Felix Warren here. Maybe you have the wrong number? "  


"Yeah," I agreed, "probably just a wrong number. Sorry to bother you," I apologized, my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach.  


"It's no trouble. Have a good day now." He hung up.  


"So I take it you didn't get a hold of him," Dean asked.  


I raised my eyebrow annoyed, but also at the fact he was now in pants and not the towel. I couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He was putting a shirt on as I spoke. "What did it sound like?" I spat.  


"Maybe you just have the wrong number?” He said poking his head out of the hole.  


"Felix's had the same number for six years, and he had the same number this morning and I texted—or tried to text him— I doubt he would change it now." I was angry, but who could blame me? I was in a stranger’s room after I had just been involved in a car crash and I couldn’t get a hold of my brother. I was contemplating calling 911.  


"Ellah…" He began, my stomach muscles clenching when he said my name. I could feel my anger melt away. I felt safe for some reason, like his words were offering me some sort of invisible comfort. "Just go see him, and uh—maybe I should drive."  


"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Just as long as you keep your phone here."  


"No can-do,” he said. “My— Uhm—job requires me to always be in contact with my partner.”  


I crossed my arms. "Fine then, but it has to go in the backseat."  


He shrugged, "Fair enough."  


He led me outside and I looked back at the house. Or bunker? I had no idea what that thing was. There were long, barren hallways that lead into several larger rooms. There were bookshelves in one of the rooms, full of leather bound books, most of them coated with dust. Another had a long table in the center, a laptop set next to several open books. The entry room had giant machines, old ones that looked like they were from the fifties or sixties, lining the walls. At the far wall were two sets of metal stairs that lead to a metal door. We ascended and when we reached the outside we were surrounded by a light forest.  


I turned and that's when I saw the most beautiful car I’d probably ever be privileged enough to lay my eyes on. It was a black, 1967 Chevy Impala that looked just as beautiful as it probably had the day it rolled out of the factory.  


"That's your car?" I asked, extremely impressed.  


"Yes, it's mine. So don't jack around and ruin it."  


"When have I ever destroyed a—oh wait never mind," I smiled sweetly, blushing.  


He shook his head and took keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket.  


A leather jacket? When did he put that on? Dean was a master in the art of quickly putting on clothes and I couldn’t stop myself from wondering if he was just as talented at taking them off.  
I walked the rest of the way to the car and opened the passenger door. I stepped inside, taking a seat on its leather interior. I took a deep breath. "Wow…" I said in awe.  


"Yep, my baby's beautiful isn't she?" He said sliding his hand against the dash.  


“Extremely,” I nodded. "Where are we right now?” I said looking out the passenger window. The sun was going down and the sky was a light purple. Its beauty made me smile.  


"Kansas," he said starting the car.  


"Kansas!" I yelled.  


He looked over at me, startled. "Yeah. Kansas, why? Where do you need to be?"  


"Colorado!" I cried. "How… Kansas? Why Kansas?"  


"Don't ask me I-"  


"Dean I need to talk to you." I heard from the backseat. I turned around quickly and saw a man in a trench coat sitting in the previously empty seat.  


I squealed. "Who are you?!"  


Dean put his hand on my shoulder, "It’s okay, this is Cas; Cas, this is Ellah."  


"Yes I know who she is."  


"How did you get back there?" I asked dumbfounded.  


"You do?" Dean asked, ignoring my question, looking at me, then back at Cas.  


"Well I know of her. That’s what I came here to talk about."  


"Well then come on, explain." I asked crossing my arms.  


Cas looked at me and tilted his head. "I cannot talk with you about the manner of your visit, not yet anyways. I don't appreciate your tone. Don't you know who I am?"  


"Uhm... No. Who are you?" I asked slowly.  


"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." Cas said seriously. I snorted.  


Looking from Cas to Dean, I said, "Angel of the Lord, like what angel angels?"  


Dean sighed, "Cas look, you can't go around telling people that you're an angel," he said shaking his head.  


"But she asked my name, you would do the-"  


"Yes but you don't see me saying; hello Ellah! I'm Dean— I'm a hunter whose specialty is demons and other things that go bump in the night."  


Cas tilted his head again, "You just did." He looked confused.  


I interrupted, "Okay guys. I get it; you're both highly amused at the fact I don't know where I am." I put my hand on the door handle. "I don't need your help."  


Dean reached out and grabbed my arm. "Wait, that's not what's happening here. You need our help, Ellah."  


"I don't need anything from you," I spat.  


"No, no," he said grinning. "You really do need us."  


I crossed my arms. "Oh really? I need you?" I laughed even though none of this was funny. Maybe I was hysterical.  


"Why you keep making Dean repeat himself?" Cas asked leaning forward.  


"Because, little angel boy, he's not answering my questions."  


"Dean—that means answer." Cas said nearing his face.  


"Cas—Personal space."  


He nodded and moved back.  


Dean shook his head, "Okay, now, you don't know why you're here, I don't know either, but he does." He said looking at Cas. "So instead of me driving your ass all the way to Colorado with no idea how you got here, let's go inside and Cas will explain."  


"I will not," he countered.  


"Cas, she needs our help. When did you start taking orders from Heaven?"  


Cas sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go." He said then left, just like that.  


I looked over at Dean. "How the hell do you expect me to believe this?"  


Dean shrugged. "I don't, but you're going to have to try."  


I took a deep breath. "Okay.” I smiled softly and he smiled back. Something came over me; he was being so nice, so understanding of my situation. I mean, he just offered to drive me to Colorado because I mentioned that I lived there. I leaned in to kiss him, but just as I was about to Castiel tapped on the window with his knuckle.  


"Why aren't you guys inside yet?"  


Dean rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. "Coming Cas." He said stepping out. “You cock blocking son of a bitch." He added quietly.  


Cas walked with us back to the bunker. When we made it down the stairs and finally sat at the table Dean looked at him. "Start explaining."  


I sat there and waited for him to start, my heart beat quickening. This was it. I was going to find out the truth. I was anxious, what if I really was dead. There were things I still wanted to do; I was only twenty-five. I had my whole life ahead of me, not to mention I would be leaving Felix behind. Oh god, Felix. There were still things I wanted to say to him. Did he know how much I loved him, how grateful I was that he was always there for me?  


Cas looked over at me and began. "You're not dead."  


I was relieved and smiled. "I'm not?" I asked— a bit embarrassed from all of my panicked thoughts.  


"No," he answered. "Right now you're in a coma. Sorry about that, but it's the only way we could get you here while keeping your mind intact."  


A coma? I tried to keep my cool, so I took a deep breath. "We?" I asked.  


"Angels."  


"Like God's angels?" I asked still trying to understand.  


"Well technically since God is MIA, now it's more like angel's angels." Dean answered.  


"Right," Cas says nodding. "We needed a way to get you back, and that was the most effective way we could think of."  


"Whoa. Slow your roll. You made that truck hit me? You made me get into the coma? To take me away from everyone I know?" I said, tears burning in my eyes. I thought angels were supposed to help people, bring them miracles and all that stuff, not send trucks to hit them.  


"Not me personally, but yes. It was really the only way to get you back."  


I held in my tears, my vision blurring. "Back?"  


"Cas you're losing me too," Dean set his hands on the table.  


"You didn’t grow up here."  


I snorted. "Yeah I know that angel boy. I grew up in Colorado."  


"That may be true, but not this Colorado."  


"What Colorado could she be from then?” Dean said.  


Cas ignored Dean’s comment. "You are from another," Cas thought for a moment. "Dimension."  


I swallowed, then starting laughing. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and the tears poured over and were now streaming down my face.  


Castiel turned his head confused. He looked over at Dean, who had a concerned look on his face.  


"Uhm Ellah?" Dean asked.  


I sat up, gasping for air. When I got myself under control, I wiped the tears from my eyes and face. "You really expect me to believe that I came from another dimension?" I felt like I had been sucked into a cheesy sci-fi movie.  


"Yes, I do." Cas answered.  


I looked over at Dean, then back at Castiel. "You can't be serious. How is that even possible?" I asked frantically, the severity of the situation hitting me.  


"It requires a great deal of power. Which Lucifer definitely had..."  


"Lucifer?" Dean and I asked at the same time. His voice was full of concern, mine was just confused.  


"How did Lucifer do that? He's in the pit!" Lucifer? The pit? What the hell was going on? I giggled internally at my word choice.  


"This was before that. Thousands of years before Sam put him back in the pit."  


"Uhm. Excuse me? There's a problem with that because I'm not thousands of years old, angel boy."  


"No you aren't. You're right. But Lucifer taught some of his most loyal demons how to remove you from this world and put you in another one."  


"Why am I so important? Why would he do that to me?"  


"Back when we were planning the apocalypse we needed someone that would be able to guide the Winchester's to their places through the eyes of humanity. Lucifer heard from a prophet that the chosen one—you—would end up disobeying orders and persuading the boys to resist their destinies, he decided to have you sent away."  


"Why couldn't he just stop me from being born?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what he was telling me. I was the chosen one? What did that even mean?  


Cas wasn't surprised by her question. "He tried but the prophet told him there was no stopping the birth because it was destined. So the angels and the demons came up with a plan.”  


“You helped too?” I asked.  


“Again, not me personally. But yes. Angels agreed to supply anything the demons needed in order to keep you from being born here.”  


“You wanted the apocalypse to happen?” I asked alarmed. My image of angels was becoming tarnished. They actually wanted to bring upon the end of the world?  


Before Castiel could answer, Dean said, “Angels are dicks. They could care less about humans. Well, most of them.” He said glancing at Castiel.  


I nodded. "So I have to help you not be on Lucifer's side during the apocalypse?" I asked Dean.  


"Well not anymore. The apocalypse is over now. I was supposed to be Michael’s vessel, but I figured out on my own why I shouldn’t be on either side." He smiled, then furrowed his brow. "Wait Cas, if Lucifer is gone and the apocalypse is over, why did you bring her here?"  


Now we were getting to the real questions. What the hell could possibly be going on now? All I wanted was to go back home and lie down and watch that show Felix suggested to her. What was it called? Paranormal? I couldn't think of the name, but whatever it was it sounded good. Way better than this.  


"We've gotten word that those demons Lucifer trained have started sending away other humans, demons and most recently angels."  


"Can't you just go get them back too? Like you did me?"  


"We tried but we're having a hard time finding them. We're assuming they were sent to one of the many dimensions where angels and demons don't exist. This means that when they are there, they’re human. They could be in any vessel, so finding them ourselves is impossible.”  


"Can I get sent there?" Dean joked. Cas gave him a chastising look.  


"Learn to take a joke Cas," I heard Dean say, but his lips didn't move.  


I shook my head, telling myself I was hearing things. "Did they exist in my dimension?" I asked still having trouble with the term. It was way to sci-fi for my taste.  


"Yes," Cas answered. "That's why we could find you easier than them. Because angels exist in your dimension we could cross over easily, but that’s not the case with the ones the others were sent to.”  


"So if you can't get to them, then what can I do? How exactly can I help?" I said feeling pity for these angels and demons and humans sent somewhere else. It definitely didn't feel good to wake up somewhere, having no idea where you were.  


"Because you are back in the right dimension, the demons will know. They'll sense it."  


"You're going to use her as bait?" Dean asked angrily. Bait? No way am I agreeing to this. I’ve watched cops shows. I know what happens to the bait.  


"Yes. It's the only way Dean."  


I swallowed, thoughts racing through my mind. "So I'm going to die?"  


"No." Dean said before Cas could answer. "I won't let that happen."  


I felt a small pang of assurance pass through me as he said that. Dean Winchester made me feel safe, and at the moment, it’s what I needed.  


“Cas, are you done scaring her?" Dean growled.  


"I haven't been," he paused. "There's one more thing."  


"Jesus, just say it,” I said in one breath.  


"How old are you Ellah?" Cas asked.  


"Twenty-five tomorrow." I said and thought of Felix. I knew he was planning me a huge "surprise" birthday party like he did every year. Only this year, I'd be in a coma; I'd be here. What I birthday present.  


"Good, we shall begin then." He said disappearing before I could ask what we would be beginning.  


"God dammit!" I yelled hot tears pouring down my face. I stood up and kicked the chair over angrily. "Does he always do that?" I asked trying to breath. I didn’t ever have a temper like this, but all of this was overwhelming.  


"Yeah, I'd get used to it." Dean said annoyed. "You, uh, okay?"  


"No Dean. I'm not okay!" I yelled. "The devil hates me and I haven't even met him! Angels are using me as bait and I'll be in a freaking coma on my birthday! So no. Dean, I'm not okay!"  


"No need to take this out on me. I was just trying to be nice.”  


I looked down, not saying anything. I looked at Dean, who was looking right back at me. I walked toward him slowly and sat on his lap, our chests touching. I could feel his heart beating faster, as I'm sure he could feel my heart rate increasing too. I looked him in the eyes and felt stray tears find their way down my face. He wiped them way with his thumb and them traced the outline of my face with his fingers. We both went in for the kiss, our faces so close I could feel the hot air coming from his nose.  


Then the door flew open.  


"You’ve got to be kidding me." I heard Dean say as I plopped my head on his shoulder.  


"Every time." I agreed lightly laughing.


	2. Sam Winchester

The man’s hands were full of groceries as he turned around. I was quick to slide off Dean's lap and into a nearby chair. “Dean, I think I’ve found us a case.” He said, not yet noticing me.  


"Hey Sammy." Dean called. "Hurry down here. I've got to tell you something."  


"Uh, alright. What's going on?" Sam asked walking down the stairs. "Who's this?"  


"Damn Dean, why do you always get the pretty ones?" She heard him say.  


Before Dean answered, I replied to Sam. "I'm really not that pretty." I said softly, but loud enough that he could hear me.  


Sam didn't say anything back, but he exchanged glances with Dean. He made it to the table and set the bags on the far end. "What going on here?"  


"Sam, this is Ellah."  


"Hello Sam." I said smiling.  


"He was wearing a blue flannel underneath a tan canvas jacket. His hair, the length to just the middle of his neck, was tucked neatly behind his ears. He was very tall, at least six inches taller than Dean. He smiled back. "Nice to meet you Ellah."  


My heart beat quickened. These two were gorgeous—looks like there was a plus to my unfortunate situation. I cleared my throat. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"  


"I've got this." Dean turned to Sam. "Ellah here, is part angel and is from another dimension. She's here to help bring down Lucifer's loyal demon buddies." He said this with a casual tone, like this was something they dealt with every day.  


Sam leaned back, taking it all in. "Lucifer? Does that mean?"  


"No, Lucifer's still locked in his cage, but his friends are out sending people, angels and demons, to other dimensions."  


"So how is she helping?" Sam asked.  


"Well, she's bait."  


Sam looked at me, and I nodded. "Yeah. Not too thrilled about it but hey, can't have all your guy's angels and demons disappear now can I?" I was feeling much better now. I don’t know why but I felt safe with these two, and I had a feeling that nothing bad would happen.  


"Guess not." Sam said with a small smile.  


Dean clapped his hands together and stood up. "Sam, show Ellah around. I think its time I go out and bring us home some real food.” He was looking in the bags Sam had brought home. From what I could see, there were vegetables and fruits in the bag. Sam nodded then Dean looked at me. "You better get used to it here; you won't be leaving for a while—can't take any chances."  


"But won't they find out where I am?"  


"No, this place is hard for any magical being to find. You’ll be safe.”  


"Alrighty then. Come on Sam, its tour time." I smiled. He stood up and led me down a hallway.  


"This is our bunker, belonged to the Men of Letters who ran this place back in the day. We kinda inherited it."  


"Kinda?" I asked giggling.  


"Well we sort of went ahead and moved in."  


"Oh, alright. What rebels you two are." I said looking at all the doors as we passed them. "Where's your room?" I asked putting my hands into the pockets of my skinny jeans. Sam bit his lip. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I mean unless— I mean no. Sorry." I took a breath. "This is all just a lot to take in. My mind is everywhere."  


"No, I understand Ellah. You don't have to apologize." He said. He walked passed a few more doors and pointed at the one behind me. "That's my room."  


I smiled and turned. I open the door and switched on the light. I looked around. This room was far different from Dean's room. Sam's was messier, clothes strewn on the floor, the bed sloppily made. I laughed.  


"What?" He asked picking up the shirts on the floor.  


"It's funny, I thought you'd be the cleaner Winchester."  


"Looks can be deceiving." He said throwing them onto a chair.  


I plopped down on his bed then looked up at him. "How long have you guys lived here?" I asked twirling the bed sheet with my finger.  


"Two years, give or take." He said sitting on the bed next to me. “It’s actually the nicest place we’ve stayed in for a while.”  


"Where'd you live before?" I asked shyly. I could feel my face heating up, my heart beat quickening. Between Castiel and the Winchesters, my heart was going mad.  


"Nowhere special." He said quickly, I knew he was lying but I wasn't going to press him. His eyes grew dark when I asked, so there was no need to bring up bad memories.  


"Yeah, me neither." I said, which was the truth. Back in my world— I decided I would say world instead of dimension because it just sounded like I was sane and not some crazy sci-fi nut— I lived in a crappy apartment that was terribly drafty and the crime around the neighborhood was at a ridiculously high rate.  


"If you, I don't know, need help with this. You know, being born into something you don't really want, I can help." He sounded sincere, and like he really knew what he was talking about.  


I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thanks Sam, I might take you up on that."  


Sam smiled. "I wonder how she's react if I kissed her. It's probably way too soon. Jeez Sammy, you just met the girl." He said, but he didn't actually speak.  


Okay, what the hell? Could I read minds? Only one way to find out. "Some people may think that's moving too fast."  


Sam looked confused. "How…? Did I say that out loud?"  


"No, no you didn't. I heard you think it." I said softly.  


"You can..?" Sam began.  


"Yes, or I think so. It's the only thing that makes sense." His face grew serious and lost its boyish glint. Shit. Do something Ellah. "Do it." I said suddenly.  


"Do what?" He asked.  


"What you were thinking. Just do it."  


Sam thought about it and then leaned in, pressing his lips softly to my lips. My heart almost jumped out of my body. Sorry not sorry, I thought in regards to my heart. He pulled away a few seconds later, even though I didn't want him to.  


I giggled softly when he looked at me. He smiled and stood up.  


What the hell was wrong with me? I was 25 years old and I was giggling after a man kissed me? "Get yourself together." I thought to myself.  


"Dean better watch out, this one’s mine." Sam thought.  


I smiled at it and Sam's eyes widened. "Dammit. I kinda forgot that you could…" He sighed and looked down. "Okay I'm going to show you where your room is now." He said quickly changing the subject, leaving the room. I laughed softly, amused, and followed him.  


One room over was my room. Dean’s room was the one in front of mine.  


"You guys are keeping me close, huh?" I joked.  


Sam smiled and opened the door. The inside of the room was very similar to Dean and Sam's. There was a twin bed in the right corner; it's length against the right wall. A small wooden desk with a matching chair sat against the opposite wall. A bureau stood at the same wall as the door. There were no windows, obviously. No pictures either.  


“You guys aren’t into decorating, are you?”  


He shrugged. “We don’t really have time, and we rarely go into other rooms.” He said shoving his hands into his pockets.  


I nodded, accepting the answer. I walked further into the room, taking in my new environment. "Sam you got a phone?" I asked spinning on my heels.  


He nodded and pulled out a smart phone, similar to the phone Dean had. I opened it and pulled Sam close to me. I extended my arm holding the camera. "Smile Sammy." I said smiling. He smiled hesitantly, and I snapped a quick picture. I handed it back to him. "When I get my phone tomorrow, you're going to send that to me."  


"You got it." Sam put the phone back in his pocket. "Wait, tomorrow?"  


"Well yeah. You have to get me something for my birthday." I smiled.  


"Tomorrow's your birthday?"  


"Yes sir. Turning twenty-five." I opened the bureau. "We'll have to go shopping as well."  


"Do you think I'm made if money?" He laughed.  


"Right. Shit. Sorry. If you can't that's fine, I can borrow some of your shirts, or Dean's or something like that." I said embarrassed.  


"I was kidding. But yeah, you should probably borrow one of my shirts until we figure out exactly how safe you are."  


I smiled sadly, remembering how much danger I was truly in. "Okay. Thanks." I yawned. "It's been a long day. I think I'm going to hit the sack."  


Sam nodded, seeming a disappointed. "Right. I understand. See you tomorrow I guess." He walked toward the door.  


"Hey Sam?" I asked before he left.  


He leaned against the door frame. "Yeah?" He answered.  


"Can I borrow a shirt for the night?"  


"Sure thing." He smiled and left.  


I turned and looked down at my bed. It looked comfortable enough. I plopped down onto the bed. The sheets were dusty and it made me cough. "Jesus…" I said catching my breath.  


Sam threw a shirt onto my face. It was a red flannel, similar to the one he was currently wearing.  


"Thanks Sam." I smiled and pulled off my shirt.  


Sam looked away quickly, blushing.  


"A shy one, aren't you?" I teased sliding on the flannel and left the first two buttons undone. I wasn’t usually like this, but today, the whole birth right revelation really boosted my confidence in myself. I had a  
powerful enough influence that Lucifer’s demons and God’s freaking angels had to send me away. 

"I don't like being disrespectful." Sam said softly.

I giggled and slipped off my jeans. "How's it look?" I asked.

He turned and I spun, the oversized shirt twirling around me. The sleeves continued an inch or so longer than my fingers and the shirt didn’t stop until it reached the middle of my thighs. It felt soft against the bare skin of my abdomen. "Big." He said.

I laughed and put my arms at my sides. I walked toward Sam and threw my arms around his neck. Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me toward him. I deepened the kiss and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He seemed surprised by my move and I smiled through the kiss. 

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward my bed. I kissed him again, moaning as his hands touched the bare skin of my back. "Ellah." He said pulling away. "What are we doing?"

"Sam, I'm in some serious shit. I could die any time I walk outside. You only live once. Am I right?"

"About that.." Sam smiled.

"That's a story for another time Sammy." I said kissing him again. 

"Sam!" Dean called from the hallway. He was coming closer. 

"Crap." Sam said backing up, fixing his hair. I quickly buttoned my shirt and sat on the bed.

Dean rounded the corner. "Hey there.. What's going in here?" He said looking at the both of us raising his eyebrows. 

"Uh. Nothing. I was just letting Ellah borrow a shirt." Sam said, out of breath.

Dean shook his head. "Right. Well come on Sammy. Let the poor girl sleep."

"Night Ellah." Sam said leaving. 

"Goodnight boys." I waved and lied on my back. Dean flipped off the light and closed the door, the room was now pitch black. 

"You shouldn’t do that, Ellah." I heard a familiar voice. I jumped.

"Jesus! Angel boy can't you use a door?" I said into the darkness. 

"No. Why would I use the door? That takes longer."

"Because you scared the shit out of me angel boy. It's respectful."

"Look Ellah, I'm not fighting over this. Just don't get involved with Dean or Sam."

"I’m not getting involved with anyone,” I lied.

Castiel ignored my lie. "If you survive this Ellah, you're going to have to watch over and protect them. Emotions will cloud your judgment. They could get hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face. 

"Sorry. It's for the best." 

"Angel boy, you can't control me. I can look after myself—and you're gone, aren't you?" I sighed. "Dammit angel boy." I fell back onto the bed and tried my best to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke that morning not sure where I was. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything. I began breathing faster and jumped out of the bed. I swung open the door looking out into the hallway. I stepped outside, looking for somebody—anybody. I put my back to the wall and slid down it, bringing my knees close to my chest.  
I took deep breaths, tears I didn't remember crying were falling down my cheeks. "God dammit..." I whispered wiping my tears away.  
"Ellah, you alright?" I heard from beside me. Sam was standing at his door way, his hair a mess, wiping his eyes. He was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a grey T-shirt. Did he always were plaid?  
I sniffed and looked up. "Yeah, I'm good Sammy."  
"You don't look okay." He said running his hand through his hair.  
I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his chin on my head and rubbed my back.  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Just until I get used to being here? I didn’t know where I was this morning.” I started crying into his chest.  
"Sure. Anything you need."  
I smiled and wiped my tears again. I released Sam from my hug and took a deep breath. I pushed my hair behind my ear. Trying to return to my normal self, I asked, "Now. Who makes breakfast around here?"  
Sam laughed, and then yawned. "Dean does. Let's go. He should be up by now." He put his arm around me and we started walking. I got out of his hold before entering the kitchen, not wanting Dean to see.  
"Morning Dean." I said awkwardly leaning on the counter.  
He looked at me and grinned. "Is it no pants Tuesday already?"  
I shook my head smiling. "First of all that's not a real day and today's Wednesday."  
"Speaking of today,” he leaned in kissed my cheek. “Happy birthday Ellah.”  
"Dean!" I squealed blushing. I locked eyes with Sam and then looked down. Maybe Castiel was right, maybe I shouldn’t have gotten into anything with these two.  
"Birthday bacon—how's that sound?" Dean asked.  
"Well it smells amazing." I said grabbing a water bottle that was on the counter next to Dean and sat next to Sam at the table.  
"So twenty-five, huh?" Dean asked. "I remember when I hit that age."  
"I didn't know you could remember that far back Dean." Sam joked.  
I laughed and opened my bottle, taking a drink. As soon as the water hit my throat, I realized how thirsty I was. I hadn't drunk anything since yesterday morning. I hurriedly drank more.  
"Bitch," Dean said, continuing to cool the bacon.  
"Jerk,” Sam said back, without a moment’s thought.  
"Uhm rude?" I said smiling, screwing the lid back on my bottle.  
Sam chuckled and grabbed her hand, interlacing out fingers.  
Dean turned holding a plate of freshly made bacon; he looked down at our hands. He cleared his throat and set the plate down.  
I took my hand from Sam’s and took a piece of bacon. Brotherly competition— let the games begin. I thought sarcastically.  
Castiel appeared in the chair next to her. "Time to go."  
"But my bacon..." I said sadly, looking at the plate.  
"You can have you’re fatty pig meat later, it's time to go."  
I sighed and put the piece if bacon back on the plate. I walked over to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the birthday bacon. Have an extra slice for me." I walked back around the counter to Sam and kissed his cheek too. "Thanks for the shirt."  
Castiel looked over at me. "Where are your pants?" He asked.  
"Oh my god. Right." I ran to my room and slipped on the pair of skinny jeans from the night before. I turned to run back to the kitchen but slammed into Cas. "Jesus angel boy. Stop doing that." I said putting my hand over my heart.  
"Doing what?" He asked.  
"Never mind." I shook my head. "Let's go."  
He put his hand on my shoulder and in the next moment I was standing in a green field scattered with purple flowers. "Where are we?" I asked looking around. The sky was blue with not a speck of cloud anywhere. It was the perfect temperature outside, neither too hot nor too cold.  
"Heaven." He said taking off his trench coat.  
"How cliché." I thought to myself. “What are we doing here?” I asked him.  
"Training. You need to learn to defend yourself."  
I smiled. "Sounds exciting. Where do we start?"  
He let his right arm fall to his side, a blade sliding out. He extended his hand, offering it to me.  
My heart began beating faster as I took the blade into my hand; it was surprisingly light. "Why do I-" I started to say when Castiel snapped his fingers and a man appeared. He was Dean’s height and had short blond hair. He held a knife similar to mine in his right hand. He gave me a challenging look and charged at me. I screamed and shielded my face with my hands. He tackled me and shoved the knife into my stomach. I screamed. I'd never felt something like this before. It stung and I felt a chill spread over my body.  
Then it was gone and I was standing next to Cas again. I sucked in a gulp of air. "What the hell was that?" I gasped.  
"You have to do better than that." He said snapping again.  
Another man, different from the last one, this time taller and having curly black hair, appeared with a metal bat in his hands. He yelled and he charged at me.  
Shit. Shit. Shit! All I had was a lousy blade. How could I defend myself against a metal bat? Shit.  
The man raised the bat above his head and brought it down fast. Right before it hit me I brought the blade up and it collided with the metal bat, making a loud ringing sound. My eyes were still closed; I was preparing for the man to laugh and bring the bat to my stomach.  
After a second or two of waiting for the painful agony of a bat breaking my bones, I opened my eyes. The man was lying in the floor, blood trickling from a small gash on his forehead. The metal bat lie several feet away, sliced into two pieces.  
Did I...?  
I heard a groan coming from the man. He was getting up.  
"Okay, okay. Think Ellah." I said to myself. I didn't have a lot of options right now, and I didn't feel like dying again, so I lunged. I pinned him down, but I could feel him overpowering my strength. I hit him with the end of the blade. He turned his head in pain.  
Just do it.  
I grabbed the blade and pushed it into his chest. His body arched forward and then fell flat. I left the blade in his chest and stood up shakily.  
I turned and faced Cas. He clapped and then snapped his fingers. The man went away, leaving the blade on the ground. "Pick it up." He commanded, no distinct emotion in his voice.  
"No. I'm not going to do that again. You can't make me—I can't." I said. I just killed a man. I just plunged a knife into his heart. Tears fell from my eyes. "I won't."  
"You will." He said snapping and a man appeared again.  
This man didn't have a weapon. I was going to have to fight him until I got the blade back, I knew this. But how? He started running toward me. I jumped into a position I saw in every fighting movie and video game. My dominant leg was in front, bent a little at the knee; I put my fists in front of my face.  
Before I had the chance to strike him, his fists collided with my cheek bone. My hand went up to touch my cheek. God dammit, it hurt. The last time I got hit was when I got into a fight with a girl in my fifth grade class on the playground. I didn't remember it hurting this bad. Then again, I was fighting a fifth grade girl then and a grown man now.  
He grabbed my shoulder, holding me in place and hit me again, this time hitting near my ear. A ringing noise was the result, causing me to scream in pain.  
He let me go and I leaned over, holding the side of my face. At first I thought that he was telling me it was over, that he had decided to stop fighting. But as soon as those thoughts entered my mind they were forced out by the force of his foot colliding with my abdomen.  
Jesus Christ…  
I groaned and fell down, landing on my back. I coughed and turned to look at him. He was walking closer, an evil glint in his eyes.  
I turned my head, not wanting to see him when he finished me. That's when I saw the blade lying a few feet away. I rolled over onto my stomach and crawled towards if, hoping that he would think I was just trying to get away. I extended my arm to reach the blade but he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back; I screamed. 

He turned me over and sat on top of me. I tried to shield my face with my hands but he threw them out of the way. He was smiling.  
He was enjoying this.  
I was crying. I don't remember starting but I was now. He brought his fist up, then down on my face. I heard a crack when his fist collided with my nose. A warm sensation flooded my face. He continued hitting me, pain vibrating through my whole body, not just my face. I could barely see through my left eye and my right eye was shut completely. I felt teeth swimming in the blood that filled my mouth. I prayed I wouldn't choke.  
Funny thing—me praying. If angels were like this, why was I asking for their help?  
I felt the ground for the blade. I tried to remember where I had last seen it since I could barely see now. When I felt the cool metal touch my fingertips, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.  
Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!  
I reached out further, the blade slightly out of my reach. His blows continued to come, like boulders being dropped onto my face. I stretched my arm out more, feeling my shoulder about to pop out of its socket.  
Almost there… Come on!  
My hand closed around it and I smiled. I brought my arm up, forcing the blade into the man’s neck. His was surprised and he brought his hands up to the blade.  
I pushed him off of me and stood up slowly. I spit blood then looked down at him. He was still kneeling, his bloody hands clutching his neck. I kicked him backwards and got on top of him this time. I pulled the knife from his throat and pushed it into his chest. I yanked it out and repeated the stabbing motion several more times. I took the knife out and stood up. I looked down at him and spit on his face.  
I turned and looked at Castiel, who sat with his always serious eyes on me. I walked to him and handed over the knife. "Take me back to the bunker." When he didn't move, I made my voice louder and more demanding. "Take me back now!"  
He put his hand on my shoulder and in the next instant I collapsed on the floor in the bunker's kitchen.  
Dean, who was just entering the kitchen, ran toward me. "Sam!" He yelled and knelt beside me. Dean pushed the hair out of my face and wiped some of the blood off my face with his jacket sleeve. 

Sam sped into the kitchen and hurried over to Dean. "Stay with her." Dean instructed angrily and stood up. "Cas!" He yelled at the ceiling. "Cas you son of a bitch, get your ass down here now!" He walked out of the kitchen still yelling Castiel’s name.  
Sam's flannel, I was still wearing was soaked in this man's blood. "Sorry about your shirt." I croaked, my throat sore from screaming.  
"Never mind the shirt. What the hell happened?"  
"Cas was training me." I tried to smile but my whole face ached. Sam moved his hand over my right eye, and lightly touched it, making me flinch. "If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy."  
Sam didn't laugh. "Where is the other guy?" He asked clenching his fist.  
"Dead." I laughed but instantly regretted it when a surge of pain shot through my stomach.  
"Dead? Did you..?" He asked, his eyes softening.  
"Yup. I did. My second kill."  
He looked confused. "Second?"  
"Yeah. It was right after my first kill. The guy had a bat so..."  
"Jesus Christ." Sam swallowed. "I- I'm so sorry."  
"Eh, it's all good now." I assured him, even though I didn't believe it myself. Sam was about to say something back but was interrupted by Castiel entering the kitchen.  
"You sonuva-" Sam began, standing up.  
"Relax Sam, I'm here to heal her." Cas said moving past him.  
"Think you could've done that before angel boy?" He didn't answer and I grimaced when he placed his hand on my forehead. And then it was gone. I could see out of both eyes and I could smile without feeling the splintering pain that would explode in my face.  
I still hated him though. And now, instead of pain, hate surged through me. I stood up and brought myself within inches from his face. "You call that training? Having people kill me and me kill them?" I growled. "How dare you put me through that?"  
His eyes met mine. They were an incredible blue, but they were stone cold. He titled his head slightly. "In time you will see what I'm doing and be grateful I taught you this way.  
I tasted bile near the back of my throat and swallowed it back. "I hate you." I said with such feeling it brought me to tears, though I held them back.  
"I wasn't trying to make you like me." Cas said then disappeared.  
I fell into a chair, knocking it over. I brought my knees close to my body and resting my forehead on my knees and sobbed.  
Dean brought me a glass of water and Sam rubbed my back. “You gonna be alright?" Dean asked handing me the water.  
"Yes. I'm going to be fine." I said taking a sip.  
I wasn't lying. I would be just fine. I was strong—I was powerful—I was Ellah freaking Warren.


	4. Time to Pick Up The Pieces

I got into the shower and washed all the blood from my face and hands. Castiel may have removed the wounds from my body, but he didn't remove the man's blood and he certainly didn't remove the memories.  
I shuddered as I remembered plunging the knife into the man's chest.  
My body crumpled beneath me as I saw the man on top of me, holding me down. I almost screamed at the flash back, remembering how powerless I was, how Castiel's cold eyes watched as the psychopath's hands pummeled my face.  
I stood up and scrubbed more of the blood off. I needed to get over myself. I would get stronger. If I had to kill to save people, so be it.  
What's gotten into me? Jesus. Killing people?  
I rested my head against the wall, letting the water fall against my back.  
I cried some more, the tears mixing with the water dripping from my hair. I was sobbing loudly but I didn't care anymore.  
There was a knock at the bathroom door. The knock was soft and I barely heard it. "Hello? Sam? Dean?" I called out.  
"It's Dean." He called back. Cold air rushed into the bathroom when he opened the door. There was a silence. "I was just checking on you. I heard crying, I thought maybe you slipped or something."  
I smiled. "No I'm fine Dean. Thanks though."  
I heard the door close and I turned off the water. Opening the shower door, I grabbed my towel off the toilet. I dried my hair and then wrapped it the towel around my body. I walked over to the mirror and wiped away the condensation. Looking into the mirror, I smiled. Felix had told me that when you're upset, you should smile because it causes you get in a better mood. So I sat there smiling at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. A tear fell down my cheek and I snapped.  
I couldn't take it. I turned to the metal towel rack and ripped it off the wall. I threw it at the mirror as hard as I could. The glass shattered, some pieces lodging themselves into my arms and chest.  
Dean came rushing in immediately, like he had been waiting right outside the door.  
"Ellah. W-what the hell? Are you okay? What happened?" He said beginning to pick the pieces of glass out of my skin.  
I didn't answer his questions; I just stood there, flinching every time he touched the areas near the glass.  
"Something's happening Dean,” I said barely above a whisper.  
"What do you mean?" He asked taking a break from pulling the glass out.  
"I pulled that out of the wall," I said looking at the towel rack, now on the floor surrounded by broken glass.  
"Maybe it was loose. I'm always telling Sam to make sure these things are safe. This place is old." He said going back to picking the glass out. I bit my tongue to prevent from screaming.  
"No. Dean, it wasn't broken, or lose, or whatever!" I yelled. "I ripped it off the wall and threw it at the mirror and the mirror shattered!" I was breathing heavily and my head was pounding. I wiped the glass off the toilet seat with a wash cloth I found on the counter and sat down. "Sorry Dean. I just," I paused, taking a deep breath. "This isn't fair." I said sobbing into my hands.  
"Hey." Dean said stepping around the glass and putting his arm around me. "Life isn't fair."  
I shook my head. "Thanks Dean, just what I wanted to hear."  
"Let me finish," he said flashing me a small smile. "Life isn't fair but we have to make the best of it."  
"How am I supposed to make the best of this Dean? Today's my birthday and I’ve killed two people and died once. And the worst part, my brother is probably sitting at my bed in the hospital thinking that I'm going to die!" More tears fell down my face. "How would you feel if Sam was in my position?"  
Dean looked down. "I don't know what else to tell you Ellah, but you're still alive—here and there. He wouldn't want you to give up, to abandon all your responsibilities."  
"I didn't ask for any of this!" I yelled standing up. "I didn't want these responsibilities!"  
"Some responsibilities are given to you, whether you want them or not, and you deal with them no matter how difficult they are." Dean said standing up as well. He stood a few inches taller than me.  
"Stop trying to help! I wouldn't expect you understand anyways." I said trying to move past him. I had forgotten there was glass and would've stepped in it, if Dean hadn't pulled me back.  
He held my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. "November 2, 1983; my mother died: burned in a fire. That very day I was handed something that I—being only 4 years old—never expected."  
"What did you get?" I asked wiping a stray tear.  
"Sammy."  
At that moment, my heart was as broken as the glass on the floor. I wrapped my arms around Dean and cried into his shirt. I cried for him, for me, for Sam, their mother. I even cried for the two men I killed and all the angels and demons that were sent away. We sat there, hugging, for a long while, even after I stopped crying.  
Dean was the first to pull away, cracking a joke about what would happen if Sam found the bathroom in this much of a mess. I laughed and we sat there laughing and making jokes as we picked up the glass shards. After we were finished, I borrowed one of Dean's band T-shirts and climbed into my bed. And I slept. That's pretty much what I did for the next few days. Sleep. There was nothing really to do. I could only listen to Sam and Dean argue for so long.  
So I slept, occasionally waking up screaming after dreaming of those men I killed, of the second man beating me. Dean and Sam would take turns consoling me until I eventually fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I thought some heart to heart would do some good.


	5. Cabin Fever

When Sam and Dean would leave for weeks at a time "hunting", I would sit in the bunker, pacing back and forth, lying in bed looking at the ceiling and calling for Castiel.   
As much as I hated him from the last time we met, I just couldn't be here anymore. Sitting, worrying, and frankly, going crazy.  
He showed up a few time, but always with the same answer. "I'm busy right now. I'll pick you up when I'm ready." Each time he showed up, his voice grew more annoyed.   
The only thing he'd actually taught me in the way to kill and to control my mind reading. He was surprisingly insightful considering he couldn’t read minds himself. Before I could read minds at any given time, but the problem was I couldn't control exactly when and where it happened. So most of the time I ended up hearing thing I didn't want to, like when I would walk past Dean during his daily BM.  
And no, that didn't stand for brotherly moment.  
It had been months since I first arrived, and not that I'm being ungrateful about the fact the boys were keeping me safe, but it was boring here. I had been through every room that wasn't locked in that place and most of the rooms looked exactly like the last.  
I was tempted to go outside and risk my life just for a change of scenery. I would much rather take my chances with the demons than eat one more slice of left over pizza or week old Chinese food.   
One day while I was sitting at the table drawing on a notebook I found in Dean’s room, the door opened and the boys came through the door.   
I jumped up and ran halfway up the stairs to greet them. "Hey guys!" I smiled.  
"Hey Ellah," Sam said pushing his hair behind his ear.   
"Hey what's the hold up? Let's get all the way into the bunker now." Dean said pushing us further in. I quickly walked down to the table and sat down, setting my hands on the table.   
They set their stuff at the foot of the stairs, sensing I had something to say. They sat in the chairs in front of me.  
I smiled and began. "Okay, I'm going to keep this short—I hate being stuck cooped up in here. Take me with you. Train me out there. I'm losing my mind in here."  
Dean shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous."  
"But Dean…" I began.  
"No buts. It's bad enough Sammy risks his life out there, but you have double the danger Ellah."  
"Dean," Sam said. "Maybe she should go. Cas has been forgetting to train her and she needs to know how to defend herself. Who better to teach her than us?" Dean didn't look convinced. "We can even teach her about the other dangers: ghosts, werewolves, vampires, all the other things." Sam pressed.  
I looked up at Dean hopefully. "Please Dean." I begged.  
Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping. He crossed his arms. "Fine. One trip, that's it."  
I squealed happily and jumped up, giving him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"How old are you?" He teased.   
I laughed and ran over to the notebook I had been drawing in earlier. I flipped a few pages back. "So I was reading a journal that I found in your room Dean, so I went and-"  
"Wait you what?" He asked.   
"I was bored—sorry." I went back to the notebook. "I was reading through it and so I went online looking for some if the signs it talks about and I have a few here.." I said handing it to Dean.   
He looked over it and then handed it to Sam. "Sammy will read it. You really didn't have anything to do, did you?"   
"Not really." I said shrugging. "Oh and Sam, I cleaned your room."  
Sam looked up at me. "Uhm thanks?" He said with a smile and then went back to looking over the list.   
"So what do you think?" I asked him, gnawing on the side of my cheek.   
He nodded and stood up. "I think I need to check these out more, but good job Ellah." He turned to face the way Dean had walked off. "Hey where's my laptop?" He yelled after him.  
Dean yelled something back I could barely understand, but Sam seemed to know what was said and left for another room.   
"Alone again." I said with a laugh.  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure." I heard a raspy British accent say from behind me.   
I spun, my heart beating quickly. The man was short, scruff covering the lower half of his face. He wore a black suit that sat neatly on his bulky frame. The first thing I noticed however, were his eyes. They bore into me, as if searching through my soul, seeking imperfections and sins of which he could surface.   
Despite his powerful stare, I felt a strange sense of safety with this stranger. I felt the urge to tell him everything that had happened not just over these past few months, but over my lifetime. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?"  
How did he get here? Dean said that magical things couldn’t find the bunker…  
"I'm the King of Hell, and we could be best friends," he stepped closer. "If you don't scream and just come with me." He added.  
I let out a laugh, which in that case, probably wasn't the best idea. "That doesn't really assure me." I turned, and started to yell Dean's name, but he covered my mouth with one of his hands. I closed my eyes and tried to scream.   
Please don't hurt me…  
Please don't hurt me…


	6. My Date With The King Of Hell

I felt a cold breeze blow strands of my hair across my face and I opened my eyes. I was standing on something with a surplus of lights attached to it. Jesus, it was bright. I reverted my eyes upwards, the night sky lit up with clusters of stars scattered across it.  
I could tell I was somewhere high, the view giving it away. I wasn't about to look over the edge to see exactly what I was standing on though. A gust of wind, much stronger than the one before, came through, pushing me back. I screeched and reached for the metal bar behind me. The cool metal on my sweaty palms calmed me down for a moment. "You aren't scared of heights, are you love?" The man said, concern in his voice.  
I swallowed. "Just a bit." I answered quickly, closing my eyes and bracing myself for what might happen next. I felt the wind pick up and then-  
It stopped.   
I opened my eyes and found myself sitting at a table; we were in a restaurant. I turned in my chair, examining the room. The walls were red and the floors were black, shiny tile. Black chalkboards were scattered on the walls, the writing on them in a language I didn't know. The people seated at the surrounding tables were dressed in expensive looking garments.   
"I'm a bit underdressed aren't I?" I asked turning back to the man.   
"I think you look fantastic," He smiled.   
I laughed, looking down at my outfit. Currently I was wearing a one of Sam's flannels, even though the boys had bought me clothes of my own, I still preferred an oversized shirt smelling of Sam Winchester, I also had a pair on dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.   
"Well thank you." I gave him my best smile. I didn't know who he was and I wasn't sure what he wanted, so I figured that going along with whatever this was, was my best bet. "What should I call you, your highness?" I asked adding a giggle at the end.  
"Crowley," He said with a charming smile. A waiter walked over and introduced himself as Pierre in a language I now recognized as French. Crowley asked him something in French and Pierre nodded approvingly.  
As Pierre walked away I asked, "You speak French?"  
"I'm the King of Hell darling. I can do lots of things." 

I laughed lightly and watched as Pierre poured wine from an expensive bottle into our glasses. "So what does the King of Hell want with little, ole me?" I asked swirling my wine around in my glass and took a small sip.  
"I have a proposal." He said to me, then looked at Pierre and ordered something, but because I couldn't speak French, I was clueless.  
"Please, do continue," I said showing genuine interest, although my pulse was quickening, and I wished that Sam or Dean would walk through that door and help her, but she knew they wouldn't.   
Stay calm, Ellah.  
"You do know what the angels want from you? Why they brought you back?" He asked leaning forward.  
I nodded. "I'm the only on that can drag the demons out of hiding."  
Crowley smiled. "Correct, but you realize that they have no concern for your life."  
I swallowed. Yes I knew. I knew all too well how angels were, how they acted. I had gotten all I needed from Castiel. I closed my eyes, pushing back unwanted memories.   
Crowley waited patiently for my recovery, taking a sip of wine, and then continued. "When this is over, if you survive, they won't send you back."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, thoughts racing through my mind.  
"They won't send you back to where they found you. They don't care about what happens to you when the troublemaking demons are taken care of." Crowley warned.  
"So what do you want with me?" I asked, cursing Castiel in my mind.  
Crowley smiled and put his hands together, resting them on the table. "I want to make you a deal, Ellah."  
Hearing him say my name gave me the chills, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I nodded, motioning with my hand for him to continue.  
"I have no control over the actions these imbeciles, and I certainly don't appreciate them sending away all my demons. So, you help me find the demons responsible, and I'll make sure you are sent back to where you came from, safely."

I leaned back; absorbing the information I was just given. Could I trust Crowley? If I couldn't even trust the angels, what made the King of Hell any better? “How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, considering his proposal.  
"I make deals for a living, love."   
Pierre brought over two small plates, both carrying a small chocolate dessert.  
Crowley watched a small smile creep into my face as Pierre set the plate down in front of me. "I thought you might like that."   
I looked up at him and cleared my throat. "What's the catch?" I asked. This deal seemed too good to be true.  
"Why does there have to be? All I need is your help, and you need mine. So why don't we just go ahead and help each other?"  
I took a deep breath and, after a moment, said, “I need some time to think about this." Crowley's expression showed a hint of impatience. "Look this is serious Crowley," I said lowering my voice. "I need time to really think about this."  
Crowley sighed. "Alright love. I'll give you time. One week."  
I shook my head. "Six months."  
Crowley scoffed. "No. Two weeks at the most."  
I made my voice low and looked him straight in the eyes. "If—and that's if— I decide to help you, I want to make sure I get as much training as I can. What's the point of having an me assist you if I have no idea what I’m doing?"   
Crowley took a moment, and then finally nodded. "Fine, six months."   
I was about to pick up my spoon and dig into my desert when Crowley sent me back to the bunker. I sighed and sat at the table. Sam hurried down the hall. "Where the hell have you been?" He called out to Dean, who then came running.  
Crowley hadn't told me not to tell the boys that we'd met, but I got the impression that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I searched around my brain for an excuse. "I was just exploring the bunker." I said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.  
"It's been 3 hours," Dean said with a skeptical look on his face.   
"I lost track of time, there's a lot of interesting stuff you guy's got in here." I lied.  
They nodded, buying it. Dean looked over at Sam then said, "Hey Ellah, let's go for a trip."


	7. Kevin Tran

I sat in the backseat of the Impala, my knees shaking with anticipation. We were actually going somewhere. Was it a case? Did they actually like my list?   
I smiled and then I asked, figuring I should just go for it, "So what did you pick for my first case?"  
Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror and shook his head. "Oh no, this isn't a case."  
I looked up at him, confused. Sam turned around in his seat. "We're taking you to a friend's. It's a safe place and we thought could use some company."  
I smiled at their thoughtfulness. At least this time when they left for a hunt, I wouldn't have to wander aimlessly around the bunker, calling for Castiel and rummaging through dusty old rooms.  
We drove for a little over five and a half hours until we reached a boat dock.   
Dean pulled up next to a huge, rather unkempt boat. It definitely wasn't what I expected. "Wow guys, you've really outdone yourselves this time." I said.  
"Only the best for you," Dean replied, noting the sarcasm in my voice.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Sam stepped out and opened my door for me. I smiled. "Thank you Sammy."   
I watched Dean and Sam head toward the trunk, pushing each other in a brotherly way. I'd been here for five months, and in that time, I rarely saw them smile genuine smiles at one another.   
I knew something happened before I'd arrived. I could feel it and occasionally, when I decided to hear what they were thinking, thoughts of someone named Bobby always popped up. I would never bring this up, though. They hated it when I breached their privacy like that.   
Watching them smile and joke around made my heart grow several sizes larger. I loved them. They were my boys.   
Dean and me were on the same page with our feelings for each other. We kissed once in the hallway a few weeks ago and we ended up standing there laughing. "It feels like I'm kissing my sister." Dean had said. And I completely agreed.   
Sam on the other hand, well Sam was a different story. I liked Sam, but not as much as he did. And if I'm being honest, I think I was just scared. How could someone like me so much when, at the moment, I was nothing but a danger magnet? I wasn't about to hurt someone unless I really needed to.   
We walked toward the entrance of the boat, the smell of the salty ocean and dirty, wet metal made me want to throw up. "What is this place?" I asked covering my nostrils with the sleeve of the blue flannel, which was Sam's.  
"Our friend Garth's safe-houseboat."  
"He has a safe-houseboat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't even ask questions anymore," Sam answers.  
I smiled, amused. "I can't wait to meet this Garth."   
Dean grinned. "Yes, he's a strange little dude. But that's a visit for another time. I think Kevin's a lot safer." So I was meeting someone who needed a safe houseboat and that's the safer option? I laughed to myself. Dean banged his hand on the door. "Kevin! It's us! Open up!"  
The door opened a crack and the tip of a plastic water gun poked out. "Hands up." A voice commanded from the inside.  
"Really Kevin?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.   
"Hands up!" He yelled.  
Shaking his head Dean and Sam put their hands up. I did the same. A water gun? What did this guy expect to do with that?   
The door opened more and an attractive Asian man, no more than 18 years old, around the same height as me, stepped out, gun in hand.  
"Who's this?" He asked looking at me.   
I thought I'd just let Dean take over and we must have been thinking the same thing because he answered for me. "Ellah Warren. The angels brought her to us.”   
"We're trusting angels now?" Kevin asked a hint of disgust in his tone.  
"Well I wouldn't," I chimed in, walking toward him, putting my hands down. I felt ridiculous holding my hands up for a guy holding a white and orange toy gun.   
"Hey I said hands-" Kevin began.  
"I'm not a threat. Relax Kevin." I said stepping past him and into the houseboat. Dean and Sam shrugged and followed me inside.   
Clutter was an understatement. That place was a disaster. The floor was almost completely covered by paper, pizza boxes, aspirin bottles, water bottles and other miscellaneous objects scattered across the floor. The table has pieces of stone sitting on it with several thick notebooks surrounding it.  
"Nice place you got," I laughed.   
"Yes, well, I've been busy." He said scooting the trash to one side of the room with his foot, creating a path for Dean and Sam.   
"I know the feeling," I said now looking at the stone pieces lying on the table. "Nice—uh— stone." I said picking a piece up.  
Kevin's eyes grew wide and he ran over to me, ripping the piece from my hand and moving it, and the other chunks, to a cluttered countertop.   
I raised my eyebrows and looked at Dean. He stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Alright so Kevin, this is Ellah the Chosen One. Ellah, this is Kevin the prophet." He clapped his hands together. "You two are going to stay here while Sam and I go take care of some stuff."   
"What?" Both Kevin and I whined like children. I looked over at him, then back at Dean.   
"You’re just going to lock me up with him?" I asked stepping forward.   
Dean nodded. "Sorry Ellah. You got bored of the bunker. Just be glad we even thought about moving you." He said turning around and walking toward the door.   
"Bye Ellah." Sam said smiling. "Have fun."   
I smiled back. "I'll try Sammy."   
I watched them walk about and Kevin locked the door after then. "So a prophet huh?"  
He walked back to the table. "Yeah. Apparently I'm the only one who can read God's word." He said, a joking tone to his voice.   
Maybe this kid wouldn't be too bad.   
"Have you met God?" I asked scamming through one of the notebooks on the table.  
"Nope. From what I understand God is-"  
"MIA." I finished. "Yeah I got that talk first day I got here."   
"When was that?" Kevin asked pulling a chair up next to me.   
Sharing time, was it?  
"It'll be six months next week," I answered like a recovering alcoholic would when asked how long they've been sober.  
I remembered how I'd felt that first night, still trying to take in all the information. I was so scared, and even though I had Dean and Sam's protection, I felt doomed, I felt alone.  
I laughed at my memories, amused by my old self. I had only been here five months, but five months was a long time for someone to accept what was happening and that there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
Kevin looked confused. "What's so funny?"  
I smiled. "Nothing Kevin— just thinking about a funny memory." It was a half-truth, half-lie. The truth half was that I was thinking of a memory; the lie half was that it wasn't really funny. In fact the only person it held any amount of humor for was me. No one else would laugh at my scared, pitiful self.   
My first week there Sam had made sure to call me at least once a day, checking up on me, asking me if Kevin has been remembering to eat. I kept asking them where they were but they both refused to tell me.  
Kevin, at first, was only interested in reading the tablet, which he informed me had the secrets of Hell on it.   
"Have you ever met the King of Hell?" I had asked when he told me.  
"Yes," he said coldly. "He has that job for a reason. You're lucky if you never meet Crowley."  
I had thought about telling him what Crowley had proposed, but decided against it.   
I learned a lot about Kevin the first week. He was actually 21 and during his years in high school, which he hadn't graduated, he was in advanced placement. He played the cello, but secretly hated it, only doing so for his mother. Kevin learned he was a prophet one night while he was studying for the SATs. He met Sam and Dean shortly after.   
I told him about my dimension dilemma, about Castiel's defense training. For some reason I didn't hold back on the details. I told Kevin more than I had told Dean, revealing how the man beat me, how Castiel just watched. I told him about my brother, Felix, and my foster mother. I told him how I'd taken a break from college when my foster father had gotten sick, and then after he died, I just never went back.   
The change happened gradually. With each passing week, Kevin starting reading less and less of the tablet until eventually Kevin stopped reading the tablet all together. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to just stop decrypting all together, but I didn't argue. I was glad to have someone to talk to, whenever I needed it.   
Kevin and I would stay up past the time Kevin's routine called for, just laughing and talking, eating cold pizza and drinking warm soda.   
I had reached my hand out, aiming for the last slice of pizza, but instead hit Kevin's hand, also reaching for the slice as well.  
I blushed and pulled my hand back. "You can have it," I said quickly.   
"No, you can have it," Kevin said pushing the box toward me.   
I smiled and took the slice. "Thank you." I said taking a bite.   
He nodded and then waited a moment before asking shyly, "Do you have a boyfriend back in your world?"   
I nearly choked on my pizza when he asked. Kevin hadn't noticed, so I managed to swallow it slowly and look at Kevin. My heart was beating quickly, not just from the shock of his question, but from my near death experience. "No." I said a bit too quickly.  
"Girlfriend?" Kevin asked.  
"No." I answered. His need to round all bases was adorable and made me want to smile.   
You'll look like a psychopath.  
I asked him the same questions, making him laugh.   
"Good," I said eating the rest of my pizza, smiling.  
It was a Wednesday when I decided I should ask.   
Kevin was sitting at his usual table, catching up in his tablet reading. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey Kevin?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He said not looking up from the tablet.  
"You wanna go outside or-"  
“No, Ellah. We can't do that," he said shaking his head, then writing something down on the notebook beside him.  
"Oh come on Kevin!" I begged. "One time, just one time."  
He put his pen down and sighed. "One hour. We'll take a walk and that's it."  
I squealed and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you!"   
That evening, around five o'clock, I locked my arm with Kevin's and we left the houseboat.   
The evening air was crisp and tasted so much better than the dusty air in the houseboat. The ocean and wet metal smell didn't even bother me, I was just glad to go outside.  
I took in a huge swallow of air. "You feel that Kevin? Was this a good idea or what?" I smiled.  
Kevin grinned, nodding. "Yes, it was a good idea." He admitted.   
I moved my arm down his until I found his hand. I interlaced our fingers and leaned against him. He stopped walking and, still holding my hand, turned to face me. "Ellah, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but I really like you."  
I smiled shyly, looking down at our hands. "I like you too Kevin."  
"Good because if I was going to do this I wanted to make sure you felt the same."   
I was confused; it was only when Kevin began leaning forward did I understand what he meant.  
I closed my eyes and began leaning forward as well when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the heard my favorite angel. "Ellah, let's go."


	8. Angels or Psychopaths? I Can't Tell The Difference.

We were in the field again and I knew what that meant.   
Death.   
I grew angry quickly and turned to Castiel. "Take me back!" I yelled in his face.  
"You’ve been in that boat, which I can’t get into. You are behind on training." He said, his blank expression not changing in the slightest.  
"I don't give a damn what you think. Take me back now!" I screamed, my breathing so quick I began to feel light headed.   
He stood there a moment—silent—and then finally spoke, "I'll make you a deal."   
I rolled my eyes, thinking of Crowley. "What's the deal?"  
Castiel put his arm at his side and let the blade, the blade I still had nightmares about, slide out. He extended his arm, offering it to me. "If you kill all three enemies I put you up against, I'll let you move onto something else."   
I had killed two people already, could I survive three more.  
Yes, yes I could.  
Adrenaline already pumping through my veins, I took the blade, "Deal."   
He snapped his fingers and I closed my eyes. I gripped the blade tightly and turn to face my opponent. When I opened my eyes I felt all the air in my lungs forced out. My right knee gave out, causing me to fall to the floor and drop the blade.   
Kevin stood there, challenging me with his eyes. He was taunting me, encouraging me to go and do my worst. Tears threatened to pour over my eyelids—I couldn't do this.   
I looked back at Castiel, pleading with my eyes for him not to make me. He responded by motioning with his hand for me to continue.   
"It's not him. It's not real. He's a bad guy, not Kevin…" I assured myself and then attacked.   
I thought back to my mini fighting lessons with Dean while Sam sat on the computer searching for their next case. I remembered Dean showing me the right way to punch; ball your fist, thumb on the outside.   
I slid the blade into one of my belt loops, and balled up my right fist. I moved toward Kevin, the fake Kevin, then extended my arm and brought my fist to his jaw with such force, the shock vibrated all the way up to my shoulder.  
"Don't haul off and hit them in the jaw or you will break your hand," Dean's voice warned.  
I whimpered, straining to keep my tears back. "Thanks Dean," I mumbled, letting out a breath.  
Fake Kevin stumbled back, stunned for a moment. He shook his head and charged at me. I saw his fist barreling toward my face. Shifting my body to the right, I avoided the blow, quickly pulling the blade from my waist. While he pulled his arm back, I flung myself forward, plunging the knife into his stomach.   
"I'm sorry," I whispered. I heard him choking on the blood flooding his lungs, his body shaking. Fake Kevin's blood ran down my arm as I laid him down and kissed his forehead. I let out a cry as I took a breath through my nose, realizing that Fake Kevin smelled just like Real Kevin— cheap drug store cologne and pizza.   
I heard Castiel clear his throat from behind me. I wiped away my tears, leaving long streaks of Fake Kevin's blood across my face. After pulling out the blade, I stood up and refusing to face Castiel I growled, "Next."  
I heard Castiel snap and Dean appeared. "God dammit..." I whined.   
Dean turned his head, a psychotic smile plastered to his face. "What's the matter Ellah? Afraid I'm gonna beat you?"   
I growled and charged toward Fake Dean. I was greeted by his hands grabbing and yanking a large chunk of my hair, throwing me to the ground.   
I'm not giving up.  
I'm not going to lose.  
I landed on my stomach, the blade slicing into my arm. I bit down on my cheek to prevent a cry from escaping my lips. Then I tasted the blood, and that's all I needed to fuel me. My hands closed around the blade, and I waited.  
I'm not giving up.   
I'm not going to lose.  
Fake Dean strolled over to me, taking his time, for surely he thought I was finished. He crouched down beside me, starting to whisper words I didn't care to understand. That's when the blade, which I still gripped tightly in my hand, seemed to take on a life of its own.  
Or that's what I'm going to tell myself because the things that blade did to Fake Dean are actions I would never have done, not to anyone.   
Even as I write this, I can only remember bits and pieces of what I did to Fake Dean. I remember taking the blade and piercing his jugular, then pulling the blade across his throat without ever taking it out. I remember being on top of him and jabbing the blade into every inch of his face. Then I remember resting my face on his chest, crying, his blood soaked into my clothes and had splattered across my face, arms and hands.   
When I stood up, I no longer needed to hold the blade, for it stuck to my hand, coated with Fake Dean's blood. I pivoted, looking Castiel in the eyes. I wanted him to look at me, to see what I'd done.  
I grabbed Fake Dean by his ankles and pulled his limp body over to where Fake Kevin lay. I jammed the blade into Dean's forehead, making a loud crack as the metal passed through bone, and wiped my hands on my jeans, then ripped the blade out of his head. "Next , " I said ready for the next challenge.  
There was an emotion I didn't recognize on Castiel's face. At first, I assumed it was one of surprise but as the longer I looked, I saw it to be fear. No matter what he was feeling in that moment, he still raised his hand and snapped.   
You can do it Ellah. Show that angel what you’re made of. There's only one more per-  
I pivoted quickly, wanting to get this over with. Sam stood there waiting for me.   
My heart was a balloon that Fake Sam popped with his malicious stare. I looked down at Fake Dean and Kevin, their limp bodies serval inches apart, their separate blood pools now one.   
"No. No. No. No. No! No!" I began barely above a whisper, then a whine, until it evolved into a scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs until my voice was so hoarse that it was not only painful to do so anymore, but impossible. I threw the blade off to the side and fell to my knees. "Go ahead. Kill me." I croaked.  
The last thing I remember was Fake Sam sprinting toward me and slamming his knee into my face. And everything went black.   
I wasn't sure if I was knocked unconscious or if Castiel had just buried the memory of what happened so far inside me that it would never resurface. Whether he did or not, I'll never know. I wouldn't ask, and he wouldn't tell.   
I woke up on the houseboat's couch and found Kevin looking anxiously at me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. "Kevin!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around him.


	9. Maybe This Won't Be So Bad

W  
hen Castiel took me, Kevin freaked out and called Dean and Sam. I could imagine how angry they must have been when they found out. Shortly after I woke up, I was crying and hugging everyone, so whatever Dean had planned to say to me for being stupid enough to go outside, or Kevin for being stupid enough to let me, had been forgotten.

They kept asking me what happened with Castiel. I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell them all of the terrible things I'd done to them, then how I had given up and let Sam beat me, or I had assumed that's what happened. 

"I don't really remember," was my answer when they asked what happened. They all were nice enough to leave it at that, even though they knew I was lying.

And then they left, again, leaving me locked up. It was almost as if Kevin read my thoughts because he said, "At least we have each other."

I smiled and patted the seat on the couch next to me. Kevin walked over and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him and fell asleep.

For the next two weeks, Kevin was constantly trying to read the tablet, and I didn't distract him this time. Instead I sat quietly, reading magazines that Dean had dropped off. When I wasn't reading however, I loved watching Kevin's eyes change from determined to pure joy after hours of staring intently at the tablet. I loved watching him fall asleep, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, and then abruptly waking up only minutes after closing his eyes.

I often found my watching him for hours, smiling when he finally picked up his pen and wrote down a few words in his scratchy handwriting.

After that night with Castiel, Kevin never brought up the fact he almost kissed me. I didn't talk about it either. Maybe he thought I was using him to get outside, which wasn’t at all true. I really did like Kevin. He was funny and sweet, unbelievably smart and he was beautiful; inside and out. He was the nicest human being I'd ever met, considering what he’d gone through in the past. 

Kevin didn’t sit with me late at night anymore. Every night, exactly 8:45 pm, he would lay aside the chunks of tablet and notebooks, and he’d walk into his bedroom. He’d mumble something every time he did this; I never knew what it was. 

After Kevin would leave, I’d lie on the couch and stare up at the ceiling, thinking about everything. I thought about Kevin, who I certainly cared for a great deal. The word love sometimes found its way into my thoughts. I would wave away the absurd idea; surely I couldn’t be in love. I always laugh at the concept. 

Most days I thought about him. Wondering what he'd be doing if he wasn't a prophet. Would he have passed the SATS? Would he have gone on to University? Gotten married? Had children? 

I thought about Crowley too. The six month deadline was nearing and I still needed to decide what I was going to do. Castiel was turning out to be exactly like what had Crowley warned. Castiel wasn't worried about whether or not I survived. All he cared about what getting the Angels back. 

Crowley on the other hand, he seemed to care. Why else would he have warned me? 

To get you on his side—he is the King of Hell after all.. 

This definitely was a problem. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why can't it just be Angels vs Demons? Good vs Evil? Not this ridiculous, confusing game of who-can-I-trust-more-today? 

Why did Dean have to drop me off here and leave?

Why did Sam have to feel the way he did about me?

Why did Castiel make me kill the only people I have in my life?

Why did Crowley have to be so hard to read?

Why did I have to be brought into this dreadful charade?

And why the hell wasn't Kevin speaking to me anymore? 

So many questions that I didn't have the answers to. I wasn't worried; I knew that I'd get the answers soon enough. If they wouldn't tell me the first time I asked if just keep pushing. 

I'd get out of this place.

I'd figure out how to deal with Sam and his feelings. 

I'd get Castiel back. I didn't know how yet, but I would. 

I'd see how things went with Crowley. I guess we could start a trial period, just to see how the grass on the other side fairs. 

As for my life... Well that was a rhetorical question. I knew the answer, I just didn't like it. Each time I'd ask Dean why I was chosen and not someone else, I always expected a different answer other than, "It's your destiny. Suck it up and deal with it."

And what was I going to do about Kevin? I didn't even know where to begin. I suppose—

"I'll take these in and get things started." I heard Kevin say as he opened the door. 

"And while you do that, I'll clean up." A woman responded. She sighed disappointedly. "You should really take better care of this place."

Kevin walked past the couch I was laying on and set the bags on the table. "It's fine the way it is. I can find everything easi—" He stopped when he turned and saw me. Had he forgotten I was here?

I smiled awkwardly and sat up slowly. I turned to see the woman, who I know recognized from a photo in Kevin's room as his mother, looking at me, smiling. "Who's this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of me. 

I got off of the couch and stood a few feet away from Kevin. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and extended my hand. "I'm Ellah, Kevin's—"

"—Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend."

Mrs. Tran grinned from ear to ear, "Girlfriend? Well, it's certainly nice to meet you Ellah." She shook my hand happily. 

I nodded and withdrew my hand after a moment. I looked back at Kevin. Girlfriend? We all of the sudden go from not talking to each other at all to being girlfriend and boyfriend? 

"Kevin, would you mind helping me put away the groceries?" I asked sweetly. 

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He picked up the bags and followed me to the other side of the room where the cabinet Kevin used as a pantry was. 

One by one, Kevin took out the groceries and handed him to me to put away. "Yesterday we weren't talking at all, and now I'm your girlfriend?" I asked calmly. 

He cleared his throat and continued to hand me boxes and cans from the bag. "I just assumed that we... You know since we almost... I just thought..." He stumbled to find an explanation. 

I raised my eyebrow. "You almost kissed me and you think that makes us a couple? Kevin, you do realize that you haven't spoken to me in weeks."

He nodded slowly, "Yes I know and I'm sorry about that. I was kinda upset and not to mention I've been making actual progress on the tablet."

"Progress? Like how-to-close-the-gates-of-Hell progress?" I asked excitedly. I'd been hoping that Kevin would figure it out soon so that Dean and Sam could close Hell and then I wouldn't have to deal with Crowley's deal or demons sending Angels away anymore. 

"Yeah! I called Dean the other day to tell him the news. Him and Sam will be here in a few days, after they finish their hunt." The thought of seeing Sam and Dean made me smile. "I know. It's exciting." Kevin said when he noticed my smile. 

"I can't wait until this is all over." I said turning my attention to the loose plastic bags Kevin dropped on floor. I picked them up and shoved them in the cabinet with the others from previous shopping trips. 

"Won't be much longer." Kevin said hopefully. 

I sighed happily. "Well come on, boyfriend. Shouldn't you be introducing me to your mother?"

He led me over the the couch. "Mrs. Tran, it's very nice to finally have the chance to meet you. Kevin talks about you all the time." 

"Does he now?" Mrs. Tran grinned. "And here I'd thought he'd forgotten all about his mom." 

"I couldn't forget about you, Mother." He said as Mrs. Tran leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

The rest of the night was full of questions. Where was I from? Did I go to college? Brothers? Sisters? Respectable parents? And my favorite: Have I done time in prison? To which Kevin replied with a exasperated, "Mother!" 

The sun was going down and Kevin kissed his mother goodbye. His mother hugged me, whispering in my ear that if I ever hurt her son, she'd cook me into white-girl stew. 

Kevin closed the door behind her. "That went surprisingly well. Usually she blurts out that she'll cook you into a stew or something." I laughed uneasily. He threw his hand into his face. "You're kidding."

I moved closer to him. "No, she did. White-girl stew, I believe it was."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry for that." 

I laughed lightly, inching toward him. "Don't be sorry. I bet I'd taste great." 

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Kevin's lips collided with mine. I kissed him back hard, and suddenly I became aware of just how much I had wanted this to happen. One of Kevin's hands were in my hair while the other was on the small of my back pushing me against him. 

Sam's face popped into my head. My first night at the bunker; our kiss. I pulled back.

"I knew it. I moved too quickly; I shouldn't have done that." He interrupted. 

"No!" I half yelled. He looked up at me hopefully. Kevin was sweet. I liked Kevin; I had no idea how I felt about Sam, or if I felt anything. "I just -" 

"I'm in love with you." He said quickly.

I tried to speak but the words got caught in my throat. I practically threw myself on to him this time. He fell back into the wall and kissed me again. We were desperately holding on to each other, as if we were afraid that we'd be taken away from each other if we let go.


	10. It's Time To Choose

The next two weeks were busy. Dean and Sam showed up often asking for more steps on how to close the Gates of Hell, which kept Kevin busy. Kevin excitedly spilled the news of our coupling, and as happy as I was, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam. He smiled and congratulated us, but I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. 

"He's fallen for you," Dean had shared with me one night while Sam and Kevin were sleeping. "He's as happy as he can be for you. Don't worry, he'll get used to the idea soon enough." 

This calmed my nerves down a bit. I just wanted everyone to be happy. They all deserved it. 

Kevin had just gone to bed, leaving me sitting on the couch, reading the notes Kevin had written for the day. There was a quiet knock on one of the windows. I barely heard it the first time, but a few seconds after another one came. I grabbed the water gun full of holy water off of one of the tables and slowly moved to the door. I opened it slowly, bracing myself for what it could be. On the count of three, I slung open the door and pointed the gun at the first thing I saw. 

Crowley. 

"Hello love. I like your toy." He said eying my water gun. 

"You won't like it in a second." I said pumping it. 

Crowley held his hand up, surrendering. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." 

"Aren't we talking now?" I didn't lower the gun.

He grinned, "It's that time, Ellah. Your six months is up." 

"I know," Last time we met, I flirted. I worked my magic, trying not to get killed. But I had a gun now, and though it only had holy water in it, I knew it'd hurt like hell to a demon (I read it in a book the boys had in the bunker). 

"And?" He asked impatiently, bringing his hands down. I panicked and squirted him. He groaned as it made contact, burning him. 

"Oh my god. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." I said quickly. I cleared my throat. "I mean, I told you to keep your hands up." 

He looked offended, and then stuck his hands up again. "I accept your apology." He added. 

I rolled my eyes. There was no use stalling, it was time. I started to speak, but then he was gone. Or more like I was gone. I wasn't outside of the safe houseboat anymore. 

I was in the field. 

I spun to face Castiel. "I'm not doing this. You can't-"

"We're not here to train," he said angrily. 

"Then what?"

"Why were you talking to Crowley?" He demanded. 

I took a moment to decide whether I should tell him the truth or not. "I was making a deal." 

Castiel's anger grew ten levels as soon as I said the words. "A deal!" He yelled. "You do know what a crossroads demon does?! They makes deals and ten years later the person ends up dead! Dead! Ripped apart by-" 

"Hell hounds," I said quietly. "I heard Dean thinking about them.." 

"Then you know it's not a pleasant experience." 

"Why do you care, anyway? You only need me to help you find the demons and then you don't care where I end up, dead or otherwise." 

"Did Crowley tell you that?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, but I already had that idea before hand. You proved that to me when you were training me."

"Ellah, I promise that if you help me, I will send you back. I don't break my promises." He paused. "And I do realize that the method of training I used was not the best."

I laughed. "Not the best? You made me kill the boys and Kevin!"

He nodded. "I did it to show you that anything can happen, and you need to be prepared to fight at all costs. You need to set emotion aside." 

"The boys wouldn't hurt me, I don't see why I'd have to fight them." 

"It's not about them. It's about your emotions." 

"Yeah, whatever. I won't make the deal with Crowley. But I'm done with training. I can take care of myself; I'm good." He nodded in agreement. "When do we start?"

"How soon can you go?" 

"Give me time to say goodbye to the boys," I answered. If I succeeded in drawing the demons out, if Sam and Dean could get them, I'd go home. Is leave this place. 

I'd leave Kevin. 

Dean. 

Sam. 

But I'd get to see Felix and my mom. 

I have to go home. I don't belong here. Well, technically I do belong here, but my family is back in Colorado. 

"You're my family, Ellah," Dean had said. "The little sister I never wanted." 

More decisions...

"Alright. In three days I'll come and get you." He reached out to touch me. 

"Wait," I backed up. "What's the plan exactly?"

He withdrew his hand. "I'm going to move you into an unprotected house—Dean and Sam will know where—and wait until the demons make their move. There will be quite a few, all very dangerous, and all wanting one thing. You dead. When that time comes, you'll pray to me—quickly preferably—and I'll swoop in with back up, and, as Dean says it, we'll nail the bastards."

I nodded approvingly. "Okay. Sounds like a solid plan. Let's go."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I was back in front of Crowley. He hadn't moved though, we were back in the same potion we were before Castiel stepped in. Perhaps Castiel made it so that no time had passed? It made sense. Crowley noticing my disappearance would have definitely raised suspicion. 

"Well, love? Have you decided?" Crowley asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I have. My answer is no." I said smugly.

Crowley began laughing. "Wrong choice." He nodded behind me. Before I could turn to see what he was nodding at, I felt the familiar piercing pain in my back. 

I had been stabbed. 

I cried out and when the knife was pulled out, I fell to my knees. If you don't work for me, then you're certainly not working for the Angels. I won't allow it, I heard him think. "Sorry love, it's nothing personal. Just business." He laughed once more and then disappeared. 

"Kevin," I said, my voice fading. "Kevin!" I cried out, blood spurting from my mouth. 

It took a moment but Kevin came out, his eyes barely open. He looked down at me and immediately woke up. He sat beside me. "Ellah!" He said panicked. Kevin started getting up. "I'll call Dean, or Sam. They'll know-" 

"Kevin. No. Stay," I said tugging on his sleep pants.

"But I have to get help."

"No, just come here." He knelt down and say beside me. He lifted me into a sitting position again the wall. "Listen here," I said grabbing his hand. I turned my head and spit out blood. When I turned back there were tears in Kevin's eyes. I squeezed his hand. "Hey, no crying dude. Everything's going to be okay." I said, even though I didn't believe it. 

"But you're going to-" 

I shushed him. "Stop talking and just listen." He nodded and I continued. "Tell Dean that I was being stupid, and that's the only reason this happened. He had to know this isn't his fault. Understand? He has to know that." Kevin swallowed and nodded. "Good. As for Sam," I felt my heart break a little as I said his name. "Tell Sam that I'm sorry. Tell him that I never meant to make him feel that way, like he wasn't loved or like he was less that what he was. Okay?" Kevin nodded again, a tear sliding down his face. With my free hand, I wiped it away. "Now you, Kevin." I choked on my tears. "God dammit, see what you're doing to me." I tried to laugh, but couldn't muster it. "Kevin, thank you. For everything. For sitting up late talking to me. For always giving me the last slice of pizza or the last can of soda. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you..." I coughed. "Thank you for being you." 

He smiled and more tears fell down his face. "I love you Ellah."

I squeezed his hand weakly. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and they began closing. "Kevin... Always remember that I...."


	11. Waking Up

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

My eyelids were heavy and it took more effort than usual to open them. The room I was in was bright white. It hurt my eyes to look at it. I turned my head to the left, looking at the machine. 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I was in a hospital, I knew that much. I turned my head to the right, expecting to see Dean or Kevin. Instead, I saw no one.

That's a bit rude. I get stabbed and no ones waiting for me to wake up. Thanks guys. 

A nurse came into the room carrying a bucket. She began closing the curtain; I turned to her. "Water?" I croaked. She stopped moving and slowly faced me. "Water?" I asked again, louder.

She ran over to the counter in the corner and poured my a plastic cup of water. She hurriedly helped me drink it. Her scrubs read, "Nurse Lillian". 

"Thank you...Lillian." I said, gaining my voice back. 

She smiled and set the cup down on the side table. She ran over to the phone by the door and pressed a button. Over the intercom I heard her voice, "Doctor Peterson, please report to room 413. Doctor Peterson, please report to room 413. You're coma patient has awoken."

Coma, right. How could I forget? I laughed quietly. What a dream that had been. So realistic and believable. The chosen one. Me? Angels and demons? How ridiculous! 

A few short minutes later, a man, who I presumed to be Dr. Peterson, walked in. "Ellah Warren," he said wistfully. "Finally decided to wake up, have you?"

"Well it was the best sleep I've had in years," I joked. "I can go back to sleep if you want."

"I'm sure your family would like to see you." He walked over to my bed and held up his finger. "Follow my finger please." 

He did several more check ups, drawing some of my blood, checking my heart, taking me to get a MRI. When we finally returned to my room, my mother and brother greeted me with tears eyes and smiles. Hey sis. Welcome back." Felix grinned. 

My mother was in hysterics, crying and sniffling, filling me in on all the family drama I had missed. "Last year, cousin Sarah got married Jeff. I never liked Jeff—You know Jeff. Tall, blonde hair. You used to go to school with him. Anyways...." And on and on. 

"Mother please," Felix interrupted after a good 45 minutes of my mother's babbling. "The girl's been asleep for 2 years. She doesn't care about the family drama." He paused. "She cares more about the celebrities. Brads Pitt and Angelina-" 

"Two years!" I yelled. "I've been in a come for two years!"

Mother sniffed. "Yes, and it's been a long two years at that." 

"But..." I retraced my life in the dream. 5 months in the bunker plus 6 months with Kevin. That's barely a year! How could I have been asleep for two years! 

"Honey, don't worry about it. You're awake now." Mother squeezed my hand, then sniffed. "Now, who's hungry?" 

"I'm starving!" I said, my stomach growling. 

She stood up and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back." 

As soon as she left the room, Felix grabbed his bag. He pulled out my laptop and its charger. "As soon as mother called me, I ran over to your house and grabbed this. Two years is a long time, you've got to catch up." 

I smiled and took the laptop from his hands. "Thanks Felix. I knew I could count on you." I opened it and turned it on. 

"So, two years have passed. Two years of television you've watched. Recommendations?"

Felix looked up and thought for a moment. "If you want an anime, I suggest Black Butler. If you want funny, but serious, I suggest Orange Is The New Black." He clapped his hands excitedly. "No, I've got you. Supernatural. They've got eight seasons on Netflix. You've got two weeks left in hospital time. Sounds like two weeks of binge watching."

I grinned. "That good, huh?"

"Spectacularly heartbreaking."

"Ohh. It's that kind of show?" I laughed. He shrugged. 

"Watch and find out." 

I signed into my Netflix, not remotely aware of what I was getting into. Into the search bar I typed in Supernatural. There was one result, and the result took my breath away. 

Sam.

Dean.

Castiel.

I read the description. 

Two brothers Sam and Dean travel across the country...

This couldn't be. They couldn't have been... 

I clicked the first episode.

November 2, 1983. 

Awh, Little Dean was so adorable. And his parents—they were alive. Little Sammy in the crib. 

Fire. 

Death.

Explosion.

College Sammy. 

Jessica.

Poor Sam. That's terrible, I knew something happened to them, but I didn't know she burnt on the ceiling. Sweety...

Planning for revenge. 

Finding Dad. 

Lost Dad again. 

Found Dad again.

Car crash. 

Sacrifices.

On and on, the terrible things that's happened to the boys.

Bobby. 

Demon blood. 

Sam dying. 

Dean selling his soul. 

Sammy's alive!

Death. 

Death. 

More death. 

Mystery Spot. 

Dean and the Hellhounds. 

Dean's out of hell? 

Castiel.

Lucifer? 

Angels. 

Demons. 

Ellen and Jo. 

Castiel being a dick. 

Vessels. 

Ruby.

Demon blood.

Gabriel the Trickster.

Adam?

Into the pit Sammy goes. 

I couldn't get enough. I barely left the house anymore, all I wanted was to find out everything that had happened to Sam and Dean over their lives. I ignored calls from my mother and brother. I was beginning to understand why exactly they were the way they were. 

Soulless Sammy.

Crazy Cas.

The Tablets. 

Crowley.

Kevin.

Kevin's ex girlfriend.... 

Leviathans.

Charlie. 

Death. 

Death.

Purgatory.

Trials. 

Human like Crowley. 

No more grace for Cas. 

Heaven's closed.

Wait... Castiel had his grace. Heaven was fully functional. Dean and Sam hadn't started the trials. And what about me? Where was I in the story? This has to be made up. I probably just saw their faces somewhere and made all this up. 

I finished the eighth season—the last season on Netflix— and turned off the television. I needed to shower and brush my hair. I needed to get out of the house. 

After a much needed shower, I grabbed my car keys and took a trip to the store. I was low on food anyways. It was late, the sun was down. Most of the store around me were closed, except of course for the Walmart. I shouldn't have been shopping this late, especially in the neighborhood I lived in. I quickly got everything I needed and left.

Life went on. I got a new job, went on a few dates, bought new clothes—mostly flannels. 

I was starting to get back into the normal routine of things. It was boring compare for what I went through in my dream, but it was normal.

One night in particular, my life heated up again. I had gone to the store later than usual, and I try not to go that late, but I procrastinate, what can I say? As I was walking back to my car, I sensed someone following me. I walked faster and with my free hand, searched for my keys. Where were they?

"Looking for these?" I heard a man say behind me. 

I turned slowly only to be greeted with a knife to the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written and rewritten this story so many times and I think that this time around I've gotten it close to perfect. There are way more chapters to upload and write, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it.


End file.
